A game controller is a type of input device that is designed to facilitate user interaction with a video game or other application executing on a computer, video game console, or other platform. For example, a game controller may provide a means by which a user can control a character or object within a video game. A variety of different types of game controllers exist and each game controller type may include one or more user-actuatable control elements via which a user can provide input. For example, a conventional game controller that is designed to be held in two hands (sometimes referred to as a “gamepad,” “control pad,” or “joypad”) may include one or more user-actuatable buttons, triggers, thumbsticks, directional pads, touch pads, and the like. Each of these control elements may be manipulated by a user to generate various control signals for interacting with a video game or other application.